Confusion
by Lee HyeRi
Summary: Ketika sebuah perasaan kembali dipertanyakan. Kekhawatiran, kecurigaan, dan ketidaktahuan membuatnya ragu dengan apa yang ia rasakan. "Kalian sudah tinggal serumah. Tak peduli siapa itu Minyoungie, bukankah sekarang hanya ada Oppa di hidup Kyuhyun?" KyuMin, oneshot. RnR?


**Confusion**

**By. Lee HyeRi**

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. :D

Rated : T

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance

Summary : Ketika sebuah perasaan kembali dipertanyakan. Kekhawatiran, kecurigaan, dan ketidaktahuan membuatnya ragu dengan apa yang ia rasakan. "Kalian sudah tinggal serumah. Tak peduli siapa itu Minyoungie, bukankah sekarang hanya ada _Oppa_ di hidup Kyuhyun?" | KyuMin, oneshot. RnR?

.

**a/n :** Annyeong... ^^ ini potongan fic lamaku. Aku ubah dan menjadikannya oneshot. Semoga kalian tidak bosan membacanya. *hug* :D

.

.

**Confusion...**

**Sungmin POV.**

Cahaya lampu di ruangan tamu ini mulai bersatu dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai merangsak masuk melalui celah-celah tirai jendela. Sedari tadi hanya bunyi jam dinding yang terus bergerak tiap detiknya. Suasana masih sama seperti tadi malam. Tidak berubah walaupun kini jam menunjukan pukul 06.15 pagi. Hanya saja sekarang hanya ada aku yang masih berada di ruangan ini.

Aku masih mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Saat _eomma_ sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mau tahu dengan keberadaan bayi yang tiba-tiba berada di halaman rumah. Sementara Kyuhyun terus bersikeras untuk mempertahankan bayi yang disebut-sebut sebagai anaknya. Aku hanya terdiam. Terdiam menyaksikan kekasihku yang masih berusaha mempertahankan anaknya. Sampai suatu ketika Kyuhyun menyebut satu nama. 'Choi Minyoung'.

.

.

=====000=====

Suasana di café _'Dream Streat'_ agak ramai. Sedikit malu pada tatapan orang-orang yang menatapku saat aku melangkah masuk kemari. Mataku mencari-cari sosok yang aku kenal. Ku lihat seseorang di sudut café melambaikan tangan padaku. Ah, itu dia! Aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Vic?" tanyaku sambil duduk di depan gadis itu.

"Aku baru datang, _Oppa_. Aku 'kan baru pulang kuliah. Emh, ada perlu apa _Oppa_ mencariku?"

"Kau yakin tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun kalau aku menemuimu 'kan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tentu. _Oppa_ sudah berkali-kali mengingatkanku untuk tidak memberitahunya. Memangnya ada apa? Kalian sedang ada masalah?" Victoria balik bertanya padaku sambil melambaikan tangan pada pelayan untuk memesan sesuatu.

"Kita pesan makanan dulu ya. Aku lapar. _Oppa_ mau pesan apa?"

"Kentang goreng dan orange jus," jawabku sambil membolak-balik buku menu makanan.

"Oke. Pesan itu saja. Dua." Gadis itu mengembalikan buku menu makanan pada pelayan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Merasa tidak ingin membuang waktu, aku mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan serius mengenai tujuanku datang menemuinya.

"Choi Minyoung," ucapku pada Victoria setelah pelayan itu pergi.

Gadis itu terbelalak menatapku. Dia terlihat terkejut saat aku menyebut nama itu.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa dia," lanjutku.

Victoria sesaat terdiam menatapku sebelum akhirnya ia bertanya, "_Oppa_ yakin ingin tahu siapa dia?"

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Sudah ku duga suatu saat _Oppa_ pasti akan menanyakan tentang dia."

"Siapa itu Choi Minyoung? Apa hubungan dia dengan Kyuhyun? Dimana dia sekarang? Dan-" Vic mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku.

"Tenanglah, _Oppa_," kata Victoria sambil membuka tasnya. Dia mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dan memperlihatkannya padaku. Sebuah foto berukuran 4R.

"Yang di sebelah kanan Kyuhyun. Dia yang bernama Choi Minyoung," kata Vic.

Aku melihat foto itu. Foto Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya. Ada Vic, Changmin, Minho, Henry, Amber, Kyuhyun dan seorang gadis manis berambut panjang.

Wajah itu...

Wajah gadis yang berada di sebelah Kyuhyun. Kenapa begitu mirip denganku?

"D-dia..."

"Dia. Choi Minyoung. Kekasih Kyuhyun yang dulu," ucap Vic.

Aku terus menatap gadis berambut hitam panjang di foto itu. Entah kenapa aku membanding-bandingkan dia dengan diriku sendiri. Yang membedakan kami hanya satu. Aku laki-laki dan dia perempuan. Sekilas kami terlihat begitu sama. Namun semakin dilihat, ada perbedaan tersendiri di antara kami. Matanya berwarna kecoklatan, tidak seperti mata hitamku. Selain itu, karena dia perempuan, menurutku dia lebih manis dariku.

"Lalu sekarang dimana dia? Dan kenapa Kyuhyun berpisah dengannya?"

"Kyuhyun berpacaran dengannya sejak SMA. Mereka terus bersama sampai suatu ketika Minyoungie meninggalkannya."

"Meninggalkannya?" tanyaku.

"Hm, ya. Berpisah sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu penyebab perpisahan mereka. Dan yang paling terluka saat itu adalah Kyuhyun. Dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Minyoung pergi begitu saja darinya. Lalu ia berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat tertutup, gemar berkata kasar dan suka marah-marah. Sampai ketika _Oppa_ datang di dalam hidupnya, perlahan ia menjadi Kyuhyun yang dulu kami kenal," jelas Vic.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Dari cerita singkat Victoria aku sedikit menyimpulkan sesuatu. Berbagai pertanyaan terbesit di otakku.

"Apakah sikap Kyuhyun padaku selama ini hanya karena kemiripanku dengan Choi Minyoung?" tanyaku pada Vic dengan pandangan bingung.

Vic hanya balas menepuk-nepuk bahuku pelan sambil menggeleng.

"Kyuhyun tidak mencintaiku sedikitpun. Semua hanya karena kemiripanku dengan gadis itu. Begitu 'kan?" aku menundukkan wajaku.

"_Oppa_... jangan berkata seperti itu. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai _Oppa_. Bahkan kalian sudah tinggal serumah di tempat Kyuhyun. _Eomma_-nya Kyuhyun juga sudah merestui kalian. Tak peduli siapa itu Minyoungie, yang jelas sekarang hanya ada _Oppa_ di hidup Kyuhyun. Iya 'kan?"

"Jangan menghiburku, Vic. Aku tahu kau juga berpikir Kyuhyun tidak pernah mencintaiku 'kan?"

"Jujur pertama melihat _Oppa_, aku juga berpikir begitu. _Oppa_ begitu mirip dengan Minyoungie. Aku juga tidak tahu apa Kyuhyun benar-benar mecintai _Oppa_ atau hanya mencintai sosok Choi Minyoung dalam diri _Oppa_."

Kata-kata Vic tadi sukses membuat kepalaku pusing. Dadaku sesak seperti tidak ada oksigen dalam tempat ini. Hatiku sakit.

Aku kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa semalam Kyuhyun berusaha keras mempertahankan Hyunmin. Bayi itu adalah anak Choi Minyoung dengannya. Buah cinta antara Kyuhyun dengan gadis yang mirip denganku itu.

Sejak awal ini salah. Aku yang salah. Aku terlalu bodoh yang menganggap semua perlakuan Kyuhyun padaku sebagai suatu perasaan yang disebut cinta. Aku terlalu terlena oleh kebaikan Kyuhyun padaku tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia lihat dariku. Dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia hanya mencintai sosok Choi Minyoung dalam diriku. Semua hanya karena kemiripanku dengan gadis itu.

Sekarang aku menerima hukuman atas kebodohanku yang terlanjur mencintainya.

Mencintai Cho Kyuhyun.

.

====000====

.

.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku pelan. Aku melihat Kyuhyun di dalam kamarku. Dia sedang memperhatikan Hyunmin yang tertidur di ranjang bayi yang mungkin baru saja dibelinya. Sesaat Kyuhyun menyadari keberadaanku yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku.

Dia mendekat ke arahku, memelukku, dan memberikan ciuman singkat di bibirku.

"Lihat. Aku membelikan ranjang bayi untuk Hyunmin," Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah ranjang bayi di sebelah ranjangku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun menyadari perubahan sikapku padanya. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasiku. Seolah mencaritahu apa yang coba aku tutupi darinya. Aku hanya terdiam sambil menghindari tatapan kekasihku.

Alih-alih menghindar dari Kyuhyun, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapannya.

"Aku mau mandi," kataku sambil berlalu dari hadapannya.

Selesai mandi aku keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan _bathrobe_. Kyuhyun masih di kamarku. Menatapku. Lagi.

Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, mengecup keningku, dan mencium bibirku. Aku terdiam dan tidak merespon ciumannya. Tanganku seperti kaku dan tidak bisa membalas pelukannya. Hatiku sakit. Bahkan sekarangpun aku masih bertanya-tanya, 'Siapakah yang sekarang sedang kau sentuh, Kyu? Aku? Atau lagi-lagi sosok Choi Minyoung yang kau lihat dalam diriku?

Aku masih terdiam saat Kyuhyun membaringkanku di ranjang dan menciumi leherku. Sedikit menyingkap _bathrobe_-ku, tangannya menyusuri lekuk dada, perut, dan berakhir di kejantananku. Aku mendorongnya pelan.

"Aku sedang lelah," kataku sambil meletakkan punggung telapak tangan kiriku menutupi mataku untuk menyembunyikan mataku yang berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidur. "Kau kenapa, Ming?" tanyanya.

Aku sedikit senang saat dia menyebut namaku. Aku ikut duduk di tempat tidur dan memperlihatkan mataku yang kini telah berlinang air mata. Kyuhyun sedikit kaget melihatku menangis. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyeka air mata di kedua pipiku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatapku lembut.

Jangan! Jangan terlalu baik padaku, Kyu. Kau membuatku semakin sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari wajahku. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku-"

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi, Cho Kyuhyun. Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Mencintai Lee Sungmin? Atau kau hanya mencintai sosok Choi Minyoung dalam diriku?" tanyaku yang memotong kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak. Dia mungkin terkejut aku tahu tentang Choi Minyoung.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang dia?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Semua ini hanya karena aku mirip dengan Choi Minyoung 'kan?" aku balik bertanya tanpa bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan kekasihku.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Cukup lama kami terdiam dan cukup lama aku menunggu jawabannya.

Namun dia tetap terdiam.

Walaupun dia tidak berkata 'ya', tetapi ia tidak menyangkalnya. Itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Kyuhyun tidak menyangkalnya. Sikap diamnya untuk pertanyaanku tadi sudah membuatku mengerti. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

Baiklah, Kyu... lalu untuk apa aku tetap berada disini? Untuk apa aku tinggal di sini? Sekarang sudah tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk tetap tinggal di rumahmu.

Aku berdiri dan merapikan isi koperku. Kyuhyun ikut berdiri, merebut koperku, dan mengeluarkan isi koperku dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan menatapku tajam.

"Untuk apa aku tetap disini jika kau masih terus mengingatnya. Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku 'kan, Kyu?" tanyaku.

Lagi-lagi dia tidak menjawabnya. Cih! Aku mulai kesal. Aku berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahku dengan mencengkram lengan kiriku dengan kasar.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana pun!" dia menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang.

"Ugh!" aku memijit lenganku yang baru saja dicengkramnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke luar kamarku dan mengunci kamar ini dari luar.

"KAU TIDAK BISA MENGURUNGKU SEPERTI INI!" teriakku sambil tetap berbaring di ranjang.

Perlahan terdengar suara tangis bayi. Sepertinya teriakanku telah membuat Hyunmin terbangun. Aku tidak memperdulikan tangisan bayi itu. Aku muak melihatnya! Muak melihat bayi mereka!

Tapi semakin lama tangisan Hyunmin semakin kencang. Ugh! Sial!

Aku bangun menuju ranjang bayi di sebelahku. Perlahan aku menggendong bayi mungil itu. Hyunmin kecil menatapku sambil terus menangis.

"Haaahh, ternyata kau sama saja dengan ayahmu. Sedikit pun aku tidak bisa mengabaikan kalian."

.

====000====

.

.

Hamparan bukit-bukit hijau menghiasi tiap sudut daerah ini. Padang rumput yang luas disertai semilir angin yang menyejukkan seakan membuatku melupakan masalahku sejenak. Aku berdiri di sisi luar pagar kayu yang membatasi jalan setapak dengan padang rumput hijau di seberang sana. Kyuhyun masih berada di sampingku.

Padang rumput ini terletak di lereng gunung. Memang cukup jauh dari rumah. Namun ku rasa tempat ini memang cocok untuk menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Kyuhyun.

Banyak hal yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan berubah. Apapun itu, aku harap perasaanku tidak akan pernah berubah. Tetap seperti ini walaupun banyak hal yang akan membuat hubunganku dengan kekasihku itu tidak berjalan dengan baik. Kekhawatiranku, kecurigaanku, dan ketidaktahuanku membuat aku ragu dengan apa yang kurasakan.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika terus seperti ini? Kyuhyun-ah... bisakah kau membuatku percaya sepenuhnya padamu lagi?

Aku masih terdiam. Sesaat ku tutup mataku untuk merasakan kesejukan udara di sini. Kesejukan mungkin akan membuatku lebih bisa menenangkan diri.

Salama perjalanan kemari aku terus menyiapakan diri. Aku menyiapkan hatiku untuk menerima semua kemungkinan terburuk yang akan Kyuhyun berikan padaku. Aku terus menyiapkan diri jika nantinya Kyuhyun memberiku sebuah kenyataan terburuk sekalipun.

"Saat pertama melihatmu, aku memang berpikir bahwa kau begitu mirip dengan Minyoung," Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

Aku hanya menundukkan wajahku. Entah kenapa rasanya sangat sakit saat Kyuhyun menyebut nama gadis itu.

"Mungkin saja semua perasaanku hanya sebuah fiksi yang aku buat sendiri hanya karena menganggapmu sebagai sosok Minyoung yang saat itu begitu aku cintai," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Kini butir-butir air mata telah jatuh membasahi pipiku. Seharusnya dari awal aku sadar diri. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun tertarik padaku. Aku terlalu lengah sampai tak menyadari kalau sosoknya telah begitu dalam menjeratku. Ketika ku tersadar, sosoknya telah benar-benar menguasai hatiku. Menyadari hal itu semakin membuat hatiku sakit saat mendengarnya mengatakan hal yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Tetapi semakin mengenalmu, aku mulai membanding-bandingkanmu dengan Minyoung. Satu hal yang aku tahu. Kalian sangat berbeda," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatapku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap balik Kyuhyun. Membiarkannya melihat air mata yang kini mengalir deras dari kedua mataku. Aku tetap terdiam. Membiarkan sapuan angin menghapus air mataku.

Bodoh. Aku merasa bodoh sekarang. Tidak biasanya aku menangis hanya karena suatu hal. Aku yang dikenal sebagai seseorang yang kuat, bisa dengan mudahnya menangis hanya karena Cho Kyuhyun. Aku benar-benar merasa konyol.

"Bahkan saat kita bercinta, mata indahmu terus membuatku terjerat. Sampai perlahan aku tidak dapat melihat sosok Minyoung lagi dalam dirimu. Hei, kau berbeda, Minimi. Kau berbeda dengannya." Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya dan mengapus air mata di kedua pipiku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Lalu aku mulai menyadari satu hal lagi. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin," lanjutnya.

Saat ini juga aku merasa banyak angin kencang yang menerpaku. Seakan kesejukan datang menghampiri seluruh tubuhku. Benarkah? Benarkah dia mengatakan hal itu?

"Kyu-"

"Dan semua perasaan ini bukan karena kemiripanmu dengan Choi Minyoung," kata Kyuhyun yang memotong perkataanku.

Perlahan Kyuhyun memelukku dari belakang. Lagi-lagi aku hanya terdiam. Entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan ini lagi. Perasaan aman dan nyaman ketika dia memelukku seperti ini.

"Hyunmin memang anakku dengannya. Tapi Minyoung sudah pergi begitu saja saat meninggalkan Hyunmin di halaman rumah kita. Aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang."

"Kenapa dia meninggalkanmu? Dan sekarang ia juga meninggalkan Hyunmin di depan rumahmu. Apa yang terjadi?"

Kyuhyun mengelus pelan helai-helai rambut yang menutupi dahiku. Terdengar tawa kecil darinya.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu?"

"Aku harus tahu!" ucapku dengan nada memaksa.

"Begini... waktu itu aku menghamilinya. Kami sama-sama ceroboh sampai ia bisa hamil. Aku tidak begitu ambil pusing karena aku merasa bisa bertanggung jawab. Namun ternyata pikiran kami tidak sejalan."

Aku melepaskan diri dan berbalik untuk menatap kekasihku. Ia terlihat begitu serius saat bercerita.

"Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Minyoung menyalahkanku karena gara-gara aku ia tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai. Dia mencampakanku dan pergi begitu saja. "

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Apa Minyoung meninggalkan Hyunmin karena ia ingin kembali padamu?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku. Ia mencubit pipi kiriku.

"Kau ini benar-benar aneh. Kenapa sampai berasumsi seperti itu? Minyoungie sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku dari dulu. Tidak mungkin dia berniat kembali padaku."

"Kalau itu terjadi bagaimana? Kalau dia berniat kembali padamu?"

Kyuhyun memelukku. "Aku tidak akan mau. Aku sudah punya Minimi," bisiknya di telingaku.

"Dasar perayu!" aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Aku benar-benar bicara serius, Ming. Minyoung meninggalkan Hyunmin karena ia berencana mengejar cintanya. Kau ingat aku tadi mengatakan ia jatuh cinta pada orang lain? Setelah menyerahkan Hyunmin padaku, ia akan bebas mencintai siapa pun tanpa bayang-bayangku lagi. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi menurutku itu alasan yang paling tepat."

"Begitu... kah?" tanyaku ragu.

"Ming... bisakah kau menerima keadaan ini? Mungkin keadaan sudah benar-benar berubah saat Hyunmin tiba-tiba hadir dalam hubungan kita. Tapi, bisakah kau menerimaku dan Hyunmin? Bisakah kau tetap tinggal bersama kami?"

"Mulai hari ini, mari kita bangun keluarga kecil kita. Hanya kau, aku, dan Hyunmin," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuhku.

Aku benar-benar berharap waktu bisa berhenti untuk beberapa saat dan membiarkan aku sedikit lebih lama bersama dengan Kyuhyun seperti ini. Tuhan... salahkah aku karna telah benar-benar mencintainya? Mencintai laki-laki ini? Ku mohon ijinkanlah aku tetap bersamanya.

"Kyu, meski akan berat untukku dalam menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan ini, tapi aku akan mencoba menjalaninya untukmu," kataku sambil menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Humm," Kyuhyun hanya menjawab singkat sambil mencium puncak kepalaku.

Sesaat kami berdua terdiam. Menikmati kebersamaan kami yang hampir saja hancur. Mungkin aku bodoh karena langsung percaya dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi. Tapi ini pilihanku. Aku tidak akan menyesal selama orang yang berada di sampingku adalah dia, Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku dan Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali aku melihat jalanan dengan malas dari dalam mobil milik Kyuhyun yang terus melaju. Sementara pikiranku kini masih sibuk mengingat semua kejadian belakangan ini.

Hari ini banyak sekali kejadian yang tidak terduga. Namun aku selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang aku jalani. Rasanya semenjak bersama Kyuhyun banyak sekali hal yang telah terjadi. Dan semua itu tidak akan pernah aku lupakan.

Hari ini juga, aku menjadi benar-benar yakin untuk terus mempertahankan hubungan kami.

Sepertinya aku pasrah pada takdir hidupku yang kini terus membawa perasaanku semakin dalam bersama Kyuhyun. Aku tidak keberatan selama hidupku ini ku jalani bersamanya. Terdengar berlebihan memang. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh merasa begitu. Semoga kali ini kebahagiaan berpihak pada kami. Dan semoga takdir membawa kami untuk terus bisa menjalani hidup bersama.

Aku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku ketika ku rasa Kyuhyun tidak mengemudikan mobilnya ke arah rumahnya. Jelas jalanan ini bukan arah menuju rumah. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun tahu saat ini aku sudah menyadari bahwa ini bukan jalan pulang.

"Kau tidak mengira kita akan benar-benar pulang 'kan, sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun yang diiringi seringainya.

Sesaat otakku langsung bisa menangkap maksud buruk dari seringai itu.

"Hotel?" tanyaku dengan sedikit ragu.

"Tepat sekali!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil meletakan telapak tangan kirinya di paha kananku.

"Dasar mesum!"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa sambil mengacak rambutku dengan tangan yang tadinya berada di pahaku.

"Ah! Turunkan aku di sini! Lebih baik aku pulang sendiri saja daripada kau menyiksaku semalaman."

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan. Tangan kirinya kini bertengger di selangkanganku. Dia sedikit meremasnya dan mengelusnya dengan gerakan sensual.

"Ayolah, Minimi. Aku merindukanmu~"

"Gyaaaa~ mesum!" teriakku.

Entah dengan apa Kyuhyun menjeratku sampai aku jatuh begitu dalam pada pesonanya. Rasanya aku selalu tidak bisa menolak apapun keinginannya.

Dan jika dia telah melafalkan kata 'rindu' dengan nada seperti itu, bisa ku jamin tidak akan ada waktu tidur untukku nanti malam.

===000===

**END**

.

**a/n :** Ini fic jadulku. Potongan dari fic The 'Baby'sitter. Aku iseng memotongnya dan membuatnya sebagai oneshot KyuMin. Maaf bahasanya masih abal-abal. :D

p.s : My Servant is Naughty Naughty itu tidak akan lagi memiliki alur yang sama dengan fic The 'Baby'sitter. Jadi di MSNN tidak akan ada alur seperti ini. Aku harap kalian masih mau menunggu MSNN. Berikutnya aku akan berusaha untuk meng-update fic itu. Gomawo. :D

.

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
